Dawn of the Empires
by bribabledrake84
Summary: A legend has stated from long ago, a daughter from a powerful dynasty will fall for a cursed prince to bring forth a new era. They will encounter foes that will do anything to stop the era from coming, even if it means to start a war. (Short story)
1. Prologue

Rain poured down on the kingdom below the skyline, hitting the glass stained window where the Queen sat, looking down at the mildly corrupted town in their kingdom, she honestly wanted to know why her people are like this. The bedroom door opened a little, revealing the King.

"Lynea, how long will you be sitting like this for? Ever since we got word of the neighboring kingdom visiting, all you do is this." He said in a deep voice, watching his wife sadly. "You do not understand the stress you're putting on me as well as our children."

"I know, I'm just worried if this is for aligning the kingdoms, I don't want to set up an arranged marriage. You know how those work, and I can't possibly go and give our kids up to some strangers." Her voice cracking. "They'll hate me for it, just like my sister hates my mother for doing this." The King sat down beside her, on a chair and took her hands in his.

"But you must not think like that. I too am against the arrange marriage thing, but if they demand a marriage, what do we do? Run away?"

Lynea shook her head whispering, "We'll just have to show them who we really are."

The King sighed, rubbing his temples. "The law says we must keep who we are a secret. Do you know what would happen if they found out? A war will break out, and we'll be the main targets. Don't you remember what happened to your sister, dear? They nearly took everything and banished her from her kingdom. Is that what you really want? We'll have to leave our offspring behind!" He nearly shouted.

The Queen, unfazed by the yelling, rose from the windowsill narrowing her eyes towards the horizon.

"If that must happen, then so let it be. I will not let my children be forced to marry someone who they do not love." her voice seemed to be a little harsh. "When will they be coming, Caleb?"

He sighed, glancing to the window as the sun began to set. "Soon my dear. They did not write down a time in the letter."

Lynea pulled her hands away from him and walked around the master bedroom, stopping in front of the full body mirror. Her indigo eyes seemed to be dull from the lack of sleep.

"We will not speak word of this to the children. They must not know. I will come up with a plan that will avoid a marriage and we shall still be allied." She said tiredly.

"Then what shall we tell them, if they ask?" Lynea shrugged. "Just tell them they're coming for a visit, but make sure they don't try anything."

Caleb laughed. "Try anything? My love, they have a daughter, and she is madly 'in love' with Cecil." he said dryly. "If she meets him, she's going to flirt with him, you know that. What we should be scared is for Lylac. I just feel like she's going to meet someone who will capture her heart and force her to move away from us."


	2. Chapter 1

_"Motha, Motha!" A small child cried. "Where are you motha?" Tiny crystal tears started to form in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but her vision began to blur. The wind blew slightly, but with enough force to knock over her sand castle which soon got devoured by the sea. Soon, she let the tears fall, just as two arms engulfed her in a warm embrace._

_"Lylac, dear it's alright." Her mother said, her smooth voice calming the child. "I'm here. Do not fear my child." The child known as Lylac, mumbled into her arms. _

_"Don't leave me Motha, I was scawed you left me." Lylac weeped, soaking her mothers arm in salty tears._

_"I won't ever leave you my love. Don't forget that." Her mother kisses the top of her forehead._

"Wake up, sis, wake up!" A voice called, awakening from the memory she had when she was younger.

"Go away Cecil. Tell motha I cannot-"

"She says it's an emergency." He replied interrupting her. Lylac groaned and sat up in bed.

"Fine; tell her I'm going. Now please get out!" She almost screamed at him. He nodded, closing her door. Lylac got up and changed into a light grey summer dress. She placed a purple diamond stone hair-clip in. Taking one last look at herself, she took off to where her mother was waiting.

"Lylac dear, So glad you could make it." Her mother said, as she took her seat next to Cecil who had a huge smile plastered on his face, making him look like an idiot.

"Before you tell them Lynea, I must give you all an announcement." The King said siting down next to his wife.

"You two will be put under guidance so we can find out what your abilities are." He said. Lynea shot him a look as if saying_ you are going to fast_.

"What your father means, is that you two will be taught magic and spells. I have summoned Tyson for Lylac and Ria for you, Cecil." Lynea said softly , flicking her wrist. Two birds appeared flapping their wings. Lylac looked as one sat down on her arm rest as the other landed on Cecil's headrest.

"Oh, wow! Thanks mother!" Cecil exclaimed, standing up, and hopped around the room with Ria flying above him. Lynea slightly giggled and turned toward her daughter who still hasn't said anything.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Lylac shook her head. "No mother, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired."

Lynea nodded, signaling her to her chambers. Cecil followed shortly after.

"You ok?" Her husband asked, looking at her. She sighed.

"I'm worried about her, she's bound to find out why we're sending her to school now."

"And she ought to me m-"

"Caleb!" Lynea hissed. "She's still too young!"

Caleb mumbled something, which Lynea ignored. He got up and left the room.

"Malady," A soft voice said approaching her. "I have news."

"Ah, yes what is it Rena?" The servant held out a note that Lynea accepted and read. Her eyes widened in shock.


End file.
